tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Duplicate The avatar
Hi, welcome to TiptonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Andrewrox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 15:44, 3 August 2009 Hey Oh, don't worry I have no hard fellings. But, you see If we don't merge, we must discuss the Disney Wiki Template thing and other matters. I am fine with both of us staying, still hope the merge works out, though. But, in case it doesn't here is my answer to all the problems: *In the situation that we do not merge, then we agree to share the template, by that I mean there is one link to you and one link to us. *Since this is a Wiki, we are both free to take things from one another, you from us and us from you. --'Avatar' Talk 13:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) First Hey. First things first, the forum idea was made by PointsGuy and we had no idea that those names were your your wiki first. Secondly, we do not copy your big pages. For example, the Cole Sprouse page is from wikipedia. Bailey Pickett is from Wikipedia with added info. Also, you copy all our articles. About 1/3 of Season 1 is from our site. And I bet that when Andrew gets back and uploads about 100 images, you will copy them. We don't need to give credit becuase we have not copied. The only thing we copied was the Bailey Pickett image, the Cole Sprouse image and the Dylan Sprouse image, even so, those images are on the internet so that is fine. we won't copy your stuff, but you continue to get content from the "other suite life wiki". At the moment, we actually have better info. No hard feelings also. Thanks! --Scradgum111 00:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it's okay if you didn't know. Anyway, like I said "no hard feelings".--'Avatar' Talk 00:54, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Well, we can change the name if you like. But anyway, have a nice day and good luck fixing Suite Life. --Scradgum111 07:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Merging You know I didn't consider that. Changing the name. Good idea. I am all up for it, of course I fully assume I will be made an admin or 'crat right? But, what about all the pages over there, I can ask one of the guys over at Avatar wiki to see if they can help, they have had a recent merge. I also suggest that we upload the banner and Logo.Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 00:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay..this is unofficial until everything is worked out...but my answer is "yes". We are all here to create a suite life database. So, if you don't mind let's start working out what needs to be done.--'Avatar' Talk 00:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 4-5 hrs? I doubt I will be here, but I will try nontheless. Anyway, here are my "terms" and how I think this merge should hapen *Me and Panadol Forte are given cratship and adminship, respectively *We will decide what pages at SL are up to your standards and move them over *SL banner should stay can be decide later *I will ask for tips on merging from Avatar Wikians to learn how to move pages across wikis *We delete the rest --'Avatar' Talk 00:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I think suitelife wiki sounds better then tipton, it would be easier to get to. And since your wiki has less articles and images,it would be simpler to move yours over. And though they are not top quality we have articles about every episode, all you have to do is make them better.--'Avatar' Talk 12:16, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You know that we can delete any articles you don't like.--'Avatar' Talk 22:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but there are two issues we must work out. One is the Disney template thing and the other is sharing files and pages. Listen, whether you like it or not this is a wiki, which means we can and should share. I think it is fair to say that we can copy things from each other. As for the Disney Wiki templates, we will obviously both want them; so I suggest we share them. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 22:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::And I want to know if you still want suitelife to redirect over here.--'Avatar' Talk 22:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but do you agree on the image and page thing?--'Avatar' Talk 22:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I will try to. And for the next couple weeks suitelife is gonna have some serious updates. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 23:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I deleted the ones you pointed out, thanks for that. Lots of vandalism there. Though, I know that this might be a little strange, I want to offer you rollback at suitelife. I am sure you will use them properly. I also want to know about the images and content thing. This is a wiki, so we can borrow stuff from each other. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 01:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I personally think this wiki could also use a little refinement (a lot less than The Suite Life Wiki, however). Mainly the fact that on character pages, they don't really explain the evolution of the characters throughout the series and they mix in history and personality, it's written more like "this character can be like this and one time they did this". The sentences could also flow a little nicer and the content could be less choppy. For example, on Carey's page, many of the sentences all start with "She" of "She is". In summary, I don't think this wiki is completely organized with it's content either. Vaznock - Talk 15:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I was going to for all of the Firt names of characters. Seems like Season 3 is almost finished!--'Avatar' Talk 02:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Great, and I will see what I can do about the plots.--'Avatar' Talk 19:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Article Classing :Good point.--'Ava ' Talk 13:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. I will see what I can do to help.--'Avatar' Talk 03:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry. But, I've been sorta sick lately..but it seems to be getting better. I will try to write up some plots, though.--'Avatar' Talk 19:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm Back Wiki Merge Hi there, I see that Suite Life Wiki and Tipton Wiki have been considering a merge for awhile, and I'd like to strongly recommend that rather than transferring Suite Life Wiki articles over to Tipton Wiki, we transfer the Tipton articles over to Suite Life Wiki. If you need help doing this and reorganizing the content there, I can help--it doesn't make sense to abandon Suite Life Wiki because it was started first and it has a better URL. Unfortunately, people searching for Suite Life can't find the Tipton Wiki easily because it doesn't have the name of the show in its URL, and no one searches for "Tipton". Suite Life Wiki has twice as many articles as Tipton Wiki, and brand new achievements recently launched there, which seems to be helping re-energize the community. Let's merge everything at the Suite Life URL, reorganize, build out the shorter articles, and redirect Tipton Wiki to te Suite Life URL. :) -- Kacie (talk) 23:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I concur, but Kacieh, as you may see I'm not too active here but am willing to help once something starts. I suggest you talk to Andrewrox, at the moment. Avatar Talk 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC)